elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Modification (Oblivion)
"A few exist for the Xbox 360" Since when? :The official Horse Armor plugin is technically a mod, but that's about it. Chirikov 20:31, 11 April 2006 (CDT) I would count that less as a mod, because it is developer produced. I view it as a micro-expansion, because you have to pay for it (not common for a mod) Plus, Orrery, Wizard's Tower and everything are going to be on 360, too. I hope they make an plug-in that lets us play the imperial watch armor and other things i need it because i have it for the 360 and i realy want that armor. Plug-In vs. Mod Although it's generally called "mods", plug-ins and mods are the same thing, right? (at least in relation to Oblivion and the CS). --TheSpectator 20:51, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :I've always assumed that "plug-ins" are official Bethesda work, while mods are whatever Joe Schmuck whipped together, be it a 20 minute freebie house or something like Thievery in Imperial City, or the Oblivion Overhaul, both of which obviously took quite a bit of time. Secondtalon 09:42, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Unofficial mods I added a few more unofficial mods, which I thought are "popular" (based off of general number of downloads), however I think we need some sort of regulation here, as we don't need a giant list of all mods. (There is already a wiki (Oblivion Mod Wiki), plus numerous sites for that). What do you guys think? --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 19:51, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :I think the best way to do this is to list the "better" mods by category, rather than a simple list and put a short description of what the mod does. I think it would be rather hard to remain unbiased and impartial as to what's "good" and what's "bad" in the case of mods. Everyone has different tastes as to what they do and don't like about the game, and what some people consider essential others may find simply cosmetic or even useless. For example, a list of the mods I use: *Artifacts of Tamriel *Advanced water modification (makes water look way better) *Capes and Cloaks (a very good mod i think) *Cheydinhal Petshop (very popular, and well done but I'm not actually that crazy for it) *Crowded Roads *Encyclopaedia Cryodiilica (very useful and convienient) *Oscuro's Oblivion Overhaul (some flaws i think, but very good none the less) *Golden Arrow Archery Shop *Illumination Within (adds lighted windows at night, very nice atmospheric effect) *Jhaeriks Conjuration Mod *Landmarks (useful for finding those darn doomstones and wayshrines) *Level Rates Modified x2 (not sure of official name) *Miscellaneous Tracker (useful, tells you when fame/infamy go up, etc.) *Natural Weather *Arena Loot *Reznod's Mannequin's *Starsouls (I never actually bother though...) *Sunlit Interiors (maybe it's just me but I never noticed a difference) *Companion Share and Recruit (more useful than petshop to me, more convienient) *Useful Adoring Fan *Vilance Armour Pack *Weather Inside *Worthwhile Thievery I'm using more mods than I thought I was, LOL. Anyway I think you get the idea hehe. :-) Hellhound43 20:51, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :Silgrad is still an amazing work in progress, has Redoran and Velothi architecture, new armour and new weapons ( I think new weapons, Beyond Cyrodiil as a whole certainly has new models and textures for weapons and stuff, and new worlds and stuff ) and a lot more. (has pre-Alpha releases) :It is more of a "World Adding" category, and not a "World Building" category, I think those should be completely seperate as there seems to be a lot of confusion as to which mods *add* and ones that *replace* for some reason. :Also, OOO is more of a recompilation of mods, rather than a mod itself I think, so maybe a mod database category? ?( TheImperialDragon 14:36, 1 September 2006 (CDT) Mod Notice I think we should put a note somewhere (such as on the main page) that states to everyone not to create articles for third party mods on this wiki, regardless of how good they may be. Perhaps we should also include a link to the wiki that focuses on third party content (I don't know the link)? \*\ Hellhound43 10:36, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Agreed with the note, though maybe not on the main page, but on the modification page. The other wiki is called Oblivion Mod Wiki (link is on the page). --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 16:29, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::But the Oblivion Mod Wiki doesn't work! -}- SOTS 21:08, 22 March 2007 (GMT) Mod's for Game Consoles Is it possible for the Game Console versions of the game-Xbox 360, and PS3-to somehow receive the same Plug-In's that the PC version does? If so, how? i bought the Knights Of The Nine, and the Shivering Isles expansion for 360. does that come with any official mods? Mods for PS3? Are there any official mods for the PS3 version? -LeoLab 17:56, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :You can only add mofs to the PC version. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:04, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::Oh... thanks. But what about plug-ins? -LeoLab 18:31, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::Please click here. However, I think that you can only get plug-ins on the PC and the Xbox. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:55, 26 March 2009 (UTC) skyrim on xbox and ps3 did the ability to mod make it into the game? last i heard bethesda wanted it to and was talking to ms and sony but thats it,,, (ex:http://www.escapistmagazine.com/news/view/109378-Bethesda-Wants-Skyrim-Mods-on-Consoles) (Tod Schwartz (talk) 19:56, December 4, 2011 (UTC)